


Esto se me ocurrio en la cama a punto de dormir y lo tenia que hacer

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Tesseract
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como Thor detuvo a Loki de robarse el Tesseract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esto se me ocurrio en la cama a punto de dormir y lo tenia que hacer

**Author's Note:**

> lol okay no tiene acentos y le faltan algunas acciones y dialogos porque lo hice en el celular rapidisimo so... sorry
> 
> cuando llegue a la computadora lo arreglare (osea nunca)

Caos, caos por todos lados. El tipo de caos que, al principe de Asgard, le encantan.

Thor, por su parte, estaba furioso por el desastre que hacia Loki a Midgard, el mundo que Thor juro que iba a proteger, y que esta fallando terriblemente. 

El Dios de las Mentiras estaba haciendo desastres con tal de hallar el Tesseract y Thor, no pudiendo resistir mas violencia a los habitantes de la tierra, observo alrededor de calles y edificios en busqueda del semi-dios.

"¡Loki!" gritó Thor alzando su martillo para alcanzar a Loki que, despues de unos segundos, logro ubicarlo en un edificio con el Tesseract en las manos.

"Loki, por favor, ¡para esta locura! mucha gente inocente esta muriendo por tus tonterias!" suplico Thor mientras se acercaba mas y mas hacia Loki.

"¿Tonterias? ¿¿¿Tonterias??? ¿En serio crees que lo que esta pasando en tu querida Tierra son solo caprichos mios? estas muy equivocado, Thor" practicamente escupio Loki, "Pobre iluso e idiota. El Tessetact me servira de mucho y, de paso, me quedare con todos tus  
amados humanos para ser su merecido rey." dijo sonriendo Loki, haciendo distancia entre el y el Dios del Trueno.

"Loki, no me hagas hacer lo que sabes que hare si no me das el Tesseract" suplico Thor, extendiendo los brazos.

Loki, sorprendido, no contesto y dio un paso atras, a lo que Thor respondio:

"Por favor, Loki." le sonrio triste, acercandose.

Loki, al no ver otra solucion, salio corriendo y Thor, en menos de un segundo en reaccionar, grito:

"Loki, no te lo lleves." regaño el principe en voz alta, con tono mandatorio. Mientras tanto, Loki se paralizo como si tuviera cuerdas en todo el cuerpo, sujetandolo para que no corriera.

Thor, aun seguro de que Loki no escaparia, no estaba satisfecho.

"Loki, no te lo lleves." repitio.

"¡Oh, rayos" Loki, maldiciendo a Odin, se dio la vuelta, entregandole el Tesseract a Thor.

"Hermano, sabes que no me gusta hacer esto, pero no me dejaste otra opcion..." exclamo mientras agarraba el objeto en sus manos.

"No somos hermanos, Thor." gruño Loki, alejandose de nuevo.

"Si somos, hermano mio; porque a mi no me importa la sangre ni nada de eso, tu eres mi hermano y eso es todo lo que importa..." Thor se acerco, envolviendo lentamente a Loki en un abrazo, el Tesseract en el piso, a lo lejos.

"¿Y quieres saber al mas?" le susurro Thor directamente al oido, su respiracion cerca y caliente.

"¿Que?" dijo fastidiado, sin correponderle el abrazo a Thor.

"Ohana significa familia, y tu familia nunca te abandona..." susurro lento y con emocion, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Loki, sorprendido con la frase de su no-hermano, no supo que hacer, y, en el fondo de su subconsciente, queria llorar y besar y amarlo por siempre—

Lentamente, levanto los brazos al cuello se Thor, correspondiendo al abrazo y reposando su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello de su hermano, estando varios minutos abrazados en un agradable silencio.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy lmao


End file.
